Kandou Kyouyuu! from Inazuma All-Stars!
Kandou Kyouyuu! from Inazuma All-Stars! (感動共有! from イナズマオールスターズ, lit. Share the Excitement! from Inazuma Eleven All-Stars) is the character song of Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Ibuki Munemasa and Tetsukado Shin. It is sung by their seiyuus, Terasaki Yuka, Saiga Mitsuki, Tatsuhisa Suzuki and Yasuyuki. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 感動共有! どんな小さな事にでも意味がある様に 君がいる事に意味がある(YO!) この世界に無駄な事 一つも無い 投げやりになる時間勿体無い やってみるしかない(YO!) 僕の中にある喜怒哀楽を全部使って『HEY!真っ正面!』 人生にぶつかっていこう!『そう全力で!』 まだ知らない場所や感動 知らないまんま終わるのかい? そんなんじゃ嫌だ!そうだろ?ブラザー?! 頑張ったものにしか味わえない 達成感の素晴らしさっ! 『苦労したかいがあった』と泣いた 言葉にできない 熱いもんが込み上げてくる! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 同じ涙 流し 感動分かち合ったら 友情倍増! 『いつもありがとう!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 何か自分に出来る事探しているんだ 言い訳並べて逃げたくない(YO!) この広い世界に絶対限界ない 色々と試さなきゃ勿体無い ならばやるしかない(YO!) 君の中にある喜怒哀楽を全部使って『HEY!真っ正面!』 壁ぶち破れ!『そう全力で!』 決めつけずトライしろ! 未来の自分に会いに行こう!! そうしたらまた 世界変わるさ 足りない部分 カバーし合っては 逆境も逆転してきた! 『あとはお前に託した』と泣いた あいつの想いが 僕の心に燃え移る! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 長い間 過ごし 感動分かち合ったら 友情頑丈! 『絆、折れねーぞ!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 『あきらめない!』と心に誓った! あの夢叶えて みんなで笑い合えるまで この魂を繋ぐんだ! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 同じモノを 力合わせつくりあげたら 友情倍増! 『いつもありがとう!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 感動共有! 『みんなでひとつ!』 長い間 過ごし 感動分かち合ったら 友情頑丈! 『絆 折れねーぞ!』 君と僕は 運命共同体さっ! 感動共有! |-|Romaji= kandou kyouyuu! donna chiisana koto ni demo imi ga aru you ni kimi ga iru koto ni imi ga aru (YO!) kono sekai ni muda na koto hitotsu mo nai nageyari ni naru jikan mottainai yatte miru shika nai (YO!) boku no naka ni aru kidoairaku wo zenbu tsukatte “HEY! masshoumen!” jinsei ni butsukatte ikou! “sou zenryoku de!” mada shiranai basho ya kandou shiranai manma owaru no kai? sonnan ja iya da! sou daro? BURAZAA?! ganbatta mono ni shika ajiwaenai tasseikan no subarashisa! “kurou shita kai ga atta” to naita kotoba ni dekinai atsui mon ga komi agete kuru! kandou kyouyuu! “minna de hitotsu!” onaji namida nagashi kandou wakachi attara yuujou baizou! “itsumo arigatou!” kimi to boku wa unmei kyoudoutai sa! nani ka jibun ni dekiru koto sagashiteirun da iiwake narabete nigetakunai (YO!) kono hiroi sekai ni zettai genkai nai iroiro to tamasanakya mottainai naraba yaru shika nai (YO!) kimi no naka ni aru kidoairaku wo zenbu tsukatte “HEY! masshoumen!” kabe buchiyabure! “sou zenryoku de!” kimetsukezu TORAI shiro! mirai no jibun ni ai ni ikou!! sou shitara mata sekai kawaru sa tarinai bubun KABAA shiatte wa gyakkyou mo gyakuten shitekita! “ato wa omae ni takushita” to naita aitsu no omoi ga boku no kokoro ni moe utsuru! kandou kyouyuu! “minna de hitotsu!” nagai aida sugoshi kandou wakachi attara yuujou ganjou! “kizuna, orenee zo!” kimi to boku wa unmei kyoudoutai sa! “akiramenai!” to kokoro ni chikatta! ano yume kanaete minna de warai aeru made kono tamashii wo tsunagun da! kandou kyouyuu! “minna de hitotsu!” onaji MONO wo chikara awase tsukuri agetara yuuzou baizou! “itsumo arigatou!” kimi to boku wa unmei kyoudoutai sa! kandou kyouyuu! “minna de hitotsu!” nagai aida sugoshi kandou wakachi attara yuujou ganjou! “kizuna, orenee zo!” kimi to boku wa unmei kyoudoutai sa! kandou kyouyuu! |-|Translation= Share the excitement! Just as every little thing has meaning There’s meaning to you being here (YO!) Nothing is useless in this world Don’t let time go to waste carelessly You just have to give it a try (YO!) Using all the emotions I have in me “Hey! Straight head on!” I’ll charge through life! “With all my power!” Places and emotions still unknown to me, will it end before I experience them? I don’t want that! Isn’t that right, brother?! The splendor of success can’t be tasted without working hard for it! I cried out “That was worth the struggle” Something hot that can’t be put to words is welling up in my heart! Share the excitement! “Everyone as one!” If we let out the same tears and understand each other’s emotions Double the friendship! “Thanks for everything!” You and I are an alliance sharing the same fate I’m looking for something I can do I don’t want to build up excuse and run away (YO!) There aren’t any limits to this vast world It’s a waste if you don’t try out all sorts of things In that case, you just gotta do it (YO!) Use all the human emotion inside you, “HEY! Straight forward!” Tear down that wall! “With all your power!” Don’t jump to conclusions, just try it! Let’s go meet your future self! Then the world will change again Supporting each other’s lacking points We’ll turn the tables on adversities too! I cried out “I leave the rest up to you” His feelings fire up my heart! Share the excitement! “Everyone as one!” If we spend a long time together and share our excitement Friendship is strong! “Our bonds will never break!” You and I are an alliance sharing the same fate I swore in my heart “I’ll never give up!” Until the time when that dream comes true and we can all laugh together Connect this soul! Share the excitement! “Everyone as one!” If we all join our powers to make something Double the friendship! “Thanks for everything!” You and I are an alliance sharing the same fate Share the excitement! “Everyone as one!” If we spend a long time together and share our excitement Friendship is strong! “Our bonds will never break!” You and I are an alliance sharing the same fate Share the excitement! Category:Songs